guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shield of the Lion
Me and my gf agreed, that is a cute lion.-Onlyashadow 11:09, 2 October 2006 (CDT) The highlighting and shadows on this skin are some of the best I've seen in the game... if only there were more items with this much detail in the design. Pretty. Jioruji Derako 01:57, 24 January 2007 (CST) It has clipping issues with the male ascended monk kurzick armor Jaimes Laig Romarto 08:25, 24 February 2007 (CST) Yellow dye makes it a bit brighter and adding black dye only makes the lion visible while the background is completely black. Location Several collectors and crafters offer it too. A "perfect" one in the common sense (-5/20, 30) has Kwesi. --Birchwooda Treehug 07:28, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Collector ones seem to be used by scammers at the moment, it would be good to add a link to the collector versions of this shield as a warning to anyone who is thinking of buying a "blue" one Slava :Added a rough overview --Birchwooda Treehug 13:08, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Also drops in Eye of the North Just thought I would share this piece of info for anyone wanting to edit the page. The skin can also be found out at Varajar Fells in the Northern Shiverpeaks, dropped by Berserking Minotaurs. http://img259.imageshack.us/img259/9822/gw117wk9.jpg --Mr D Dervish 05:08, 30 August 2007 (CDT) : :Thanks for that Mr D; After trawling through Sahlahja so many times to get the sandblasted lodestones to get one from Kwesi I was somewhat dissapointed to find out I couldn't put an inscription on it to give it the same stats as Enadiz's Defender. I shall now be spending some time clubbing minotaurs :) Cyberhythm 23:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I got one. Now I'm happy. It dropped from the treasure in Jahai bluffs. Sometimes I swear the gamemasters are reading my comments on here :) Cyberhythm 00:23, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Undye vs Yellow I just uploaded the dye referencing for the Shield of the Lion. I notice that most shields have undye/yellow as the same. When cropping the pictures and looking, I noticed that the Undyed version and the Yellow version are slightly different (well for my eyes). So i thought i would ask what you guys reckon? The Yellow (right) tends to have a slightly yellow-ish tinge. I cropped and blackened out the rets of the picture (dye colour background) so the eyes doesnt play illusion with colour... Thoughts? :Sign your comments :P - I've also recently noticed that most items which list a particular dye color as their default dye color are actually slightly off that - so technically speaking, they do not have a default dye color but are just very close to one. Jennalee 16:56, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :: I can't see a difference, is that normal?[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|''dyl'']] 16:59, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Fluent? This shield seems to be the most fluent with how the attacks look. It's the most noticable shield in how it works with the attack animations with a melee weapon, such as a sword or axe. Thoughts? I think it's very smooth. Turai's Shield I believe this shield shares the same skin with Turai's Shield, which people with the Bonus Mission Pack can obtain. In fact, they can obtain as many as they want, but Turai's Shield is automatically customized.